This proposal is directed at the cancer control hypothesis that the incidence and mortality of cancer in the Black population of California can be substantially reduced through an aggressive physician-based intervention program of patient education and early detection activities. The goal of the current proposal is to obtain an objective data base from which to develop specific approaches for an effective intervention program aimed at the factors contributing to the excess cancer mortality in Blacks. The information will be used by the Golden State Medical Association (GSMA) as the basis for a research grant application to reduce avoidable mortality from cancers in the Black population. The GSMA with the collaboration of the California Department of Health Services and the Northern California Cancer Program - a consortium cancer center - will carry out a sample survey of GSMA member physicians. Data will be collected to determine characteristics of the practice (size, type, percent of Blacks, major patient payment sources, proportion of single visit patients), physicians' knowledge, attitude and practice (KAP) regarding early cancer detection procedures, KAP regarding patient education in breast self-examination, smoking cessation, etc.; physicians' perception of the magnitude of cancer problems among patients seen, and perceived barriers to the implementation of various types of cancer control strategies in an office practice. Specifically assessed will be needs relating to the use of paraprofessionals, payment eligibility for preventive medicine procedures, professional education and community resource referrals. The information obtained from the survey will be analyzed to provide quantitative data needed to design a cost effective model program.